Closet Affairs
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: Springtime brings out the best in people regarding eroticism and quick car fucks. Sweden/Finland with major hints of Denmark/Norway. This is actually a roleplay I did with a friend on deviantART, so the perspectives are seperated by initial; I wrote the parts in Sweden's perspective.


_H: Tino looked dejectedly about him and wondered for the thousandth time what he was doing here. _

_He was in the smallest of the utility closets and once again it was in shambles. _

_It was used primarily as an over-flow for extra bedding and bandages, but for some reason it had become a focus for more then just storage lately._

_He just knew that it was being used for other reasons, but he never was able to catch the offending culprits. _

_And he knew that it was more then one person because the manner in that it was being used needed at least two people. Gods, he hoped that it didn't require more..._

_For the past couple of weeks whenever he had to come in here (and he was usually the only person to do so, or so he had previously thought) he invariably found bedding laid out in the corner or haphazardly stuffed back into place (and the wrong place too, none the less). _

_At first he wondered if maybe bedding had somehow fallen off or shifted in the shelf, and just flopped open. _

_He grimaced at the naivety of the thought, for when he went to pick the articles up an unmistakable smell wafted upwards and hit him like a slap in the face. _

_He might not know a lot, and he certainly might not be as experienced as some of his other fellow nordics, but he knew the scent of sex when he smelled it. He also knew the tell-tale stains it left behind as well._

_At first he had been furious. Who would desecrate an innocent enough storage closet like that? There might come a time when they needed that fresh bandages for countries who got injured in the little fights during a meeting, and what would happen if he had to run in here during an emergency and found it like it was now?_

_Two rumpled futons were laying in the corner, and a couple of sheets tossed aside. His anger had spiraled almost out of control when he felt that they still held the warmth of their previous occupants._

_Somehow he must have just missed the miscreants!_

_The second time that he had entered the closet there wasn't any bedding on the floor, but the linen that was shelved was disheveled and half falling out. _

_It was as if someone had been pinned against it and had grabbed on to anything that they could find. He had been really mad that time because that meant that he had to pull out scads of linen and then re-fold them before putting them back._

_This storage was the only storage located inside of the building where members of the G8 came. There were no others!_

_Sighing, he simply started to clean up the mess._

R: Berwald had just stepped out of a joint meeting with Arthur and Alfred, and he had two words on his mind; never again. The forever-brawling nations had soon forgotten he was in the room with them as they argued about everything from coffee versus tea to who had a red, white, and blue flag first. He'd left early, as soon as the scones began flying about the room and breaking photographs.

As he rounded the corner, two figures zipped past him so quickly that he fell back against the wall and halfway crumpled, recognizing the retreating offenders' backs as those of Denmark and Norway. Annoyance was not replaced, but rather integrated in with confusion, and so steadying himself, he made his way back the way his fellow Nordics had come. A door around the next corner stood ajar, and from some muffled shuffling, he assumed someone was inside and ventured forward. Peering into the shadows of the utility closet, as he'd discovered upon entering, he found it to be full of a random compilation of pillows, futons, and comforters strewn across the small space. He stepped around them, recognizing a musky, warm smell to which he was well acquainted emitting from them, and continued searching for the mysterious occupant.

Finally, as his eyes adjusted to the limited light around him, he realized who stood before him. It was none-other than his wife; the lovely Tino.

Lovely indeed, and partially naked. Tino's shirt was caught on an out-sticking nail on the wall and had torn significantly, leaving only his left shoulder still fully sheathed in clothing. His pants were hanging off his hips and he was beltless, and for a moment Berwald felt numb.

Slowly, his brain recovered from what he would normally consider a very sexy sight, and began to piece together the events which had led to this. His neighbors had fled this utility closet, which had clearly been used as room for unorthodox recreation, and his wife remained inside, looking disgruntled and partially clothed. What had gone on here?

Horror washed over him as the most obvious-to him-possibility took hold of him. His eyes widened and he managed to choke out a strangled sound, prompting the Finn to finally take notice of him.

_H: One time, when he went to tell Kenya about his continual findings the beautiful, dark-skinned woman had let a small, soft, but amused smile cross her lips. _

_Kenya had listened silently and patiently to his rant, and not saying a word until the end. Then, in a motherly way she had placed a gentle hand on Tino's shoulders and told him that as inconvenient as it all seemed right now it would stop soon enough. It was after all spring time._

_Spring time? What did spring time have to do with anything? What did spring time have to do with being professional or considerate? Tino just couldn't fathom what the woman was trying to get at. He certainly didn't understand the gentle amusement in Kenya's eyes at Tino's incoherence on the matter._

_This time he was just depressed. If some couple felt the need to use this particular closet as a rendezvous point for some kind of illicit tryst, then fine. _

_But couldn't they at least tidy up after themselves? What was he, a maid? He was proud Nordic, not some bordello worker whose job it was to clean up after the paying guests and their chosen floozy... It was all just too unfair!_

_Tino's fists clenched in impotency by his sides. "Oh...I swear if I get my hands on who ever is pulling these stunts I am so going to come unglued. I'm not as timid as I look, you know!" He shook a fist at the offending bedding and scowled menacingly._

_But almost as soon as his scowl appeared another voice, almost chocking was heard behind him._

_Tino almost jumped out of her skin. "Wah!" He whirled around to see Berwald standing in the doorway and looking at him with horror. _

_His heart was in his mouth and beating so fast that it felt as if it could fall out and lay pulsing at his feet any moment. The blood was rushing in his ears so loudly that he had no idea what he was saying (let alone why he was even there in the first place). _

_All he could do was watch as his lips appeared to be moving but nothing came out and his eyes were filled with horror and something else that seemed to be close akin to…_

_Betrayal._

"_Oh…Berwald…this isn't what it looks like I swear…"_

R: People often describe being betrayed as a feeling like a knife through their heart. Berwald didn't feel a knife; he felt as though his heart had imploded, leaving an black, cold, and painfully empty void in its wake. He hadn't known emotions could rush so quickly inside a human soul, and he wished almost desperately to wake up, to find his wife beside him in their bed, still beautiful and faithful and everything he'd always loved.

In a saner mind, he might have been able to think rationally, and try to work out the many ways Tino could have come to what he looked like before him now, but in his present state of exhaustion and frustration, and now blatant shock, he couldn't deduce any other scenario but the obvious; Tino had been having a very kinky affair with the most widely known promiscous couple in Northern Europe. He'd always known Tino was a little frightened of him, that his size and output-icy without meaning to be-put him out of his comfort zone, but he'd never realized, never even fathomed that Tino didn't want to be with him. He had never been worried or doubtful once they'd officially come together, never once felt an inkling that the Finn might be unhappy with him.

He tried and tried in those seconds as he stared into Tino's eyes to convince himself that he was overreacting. There had to be something else, anything else...and yet there was nothing.

Finally, he tore his gaze away and looked at the bedclothes-covered floor, mumbling over and over apologies in Swedish before inching towards the doorframe. He needed to get away, outside on a balconey to clear his head with fresh air, or maybe jump off. He hadn't decided yet.

Without another look at the Finn, he made his escape.

_H: Tino could see his eyes turn as cold as frozen ice. A corner of Berwald's lip curled slightly and the sound of his deep voice was nothing short of absolute, sadness and fear. A chill went down Tino's back. His hands went back into fists, but this time they were filled with a good amount of his pants. He was frozen under Berwald's piercing gaze as if he was nothing more than helpless prey, and he was the hungry, desperate predator that had cornered him. He was also a Nordic, and he was nothing more than a Nordic who was lucky to even be one, and he believed that he had caught him at something unfitting of a loving wife._

_But…this all wasn't true and before Tino could reach out to him, the Swede mumbled something close to an apology and ran as if the gates of hell were chasing him. _

"_Berwald! Berwald! BERWALD!" he roared tearing himself away from the closet and trying to stumble after him. No! This was not how it was going to end. He was not going to be accused of doing something with two other countries. _

_It was unfair and heartbreaking and Berwald never stopped to question him or take him in his arms and demand to know if he had been unfaithful…and maybe kiss him possessively for good measure but…no…no he had to focus!_

_Pulling up his pants and trying to fix himself up, Tino could hear the footsteps of his fellow Nordic run farther and farther away…damn, Berwald was fast but he was not going to be deterred. "Berwald come back! I swear that isn't what it looked like!"_

R: The air Berwald cut through as he moved-not quite ran but by no means walked-began to cool his head, and he started to think a little harder, slowing his pace as he moved as far as he could from the Finn. He rounded another corner and leaned against the wall, pinching his chin as he puzzled over the situation.

Tino had never shown a single sign of unhappiness. Not even a hint, so what would drive him to have an affair? Berwald was fully aware of his own devotion to his wife; he did everything for him, gave the Fin everything his heart desired, and even some little surprises he always expressed delight upon receiving. Though it felt trivial to mention, they always had pretty fantastic sex as well. True to his blood and try as he might, the Swede couldn't find a comprehensible reason.

He refused to believe he was really that boring. And armed with this thought, he turned back around to go back the way he came, only to literally walk straight into Tino himself.

The Finn seemed to slip and stumble as they collided, and as confused and afraid as Berwald felt, he was still in love and felt his protective instincts take over as he caught Tino by the elbows and straightened him up, holding him even when he could clearly stand on his own.

Looking into the aquatic blue eyes of his wife, he could feel-cliche as it sounded even to him-a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue. His lips quivered as he tried to choose the right one, and finally, one literally spilled out;

"Don' y' love m' anym're?"

_H: "Oh Berwald…," he whispered, placing his soft, delicate hands on both sides of his Swede's face. "I believe that you think that I had engaged in inappropriate behavior…in the closet," he said softly as his thumb stroked the left side of his cheek._

_Standing up on his tippy toes he pressed a soft kiss against his unmoving lips and flicked his tongue against the bottom lip, trying in his way to tell Berwald that he stilled loved him._

_"No, Berwald. I was not having an affair," he said firmly and with slight boldness. "In fact, I was in here for the hundredth time cleaning up after someone else and being caught by surprise! Not that anyone but me cares! So until Spring Time passes and Summer arrives it appears that I am going to be stuck cleaning up after other countries spur of the moment, unrestrained, inconsiderate, messy, canoodling sessions!"_

_Tino's ire was now back, and in full force. It also held a certain petulant ring to it and made him slightly ashamed for raising his voice but the anger at what happened in the closet was quite evident._

_"And now I see now...it is all so clear now to me," he said with clenched teeth. "Since our fellow Nordic brothers think that I have nothing better to do then patch up wounds and break up fights that I can obviously also find the time to clean up after their fucking?"_

_Hissing to himself, he leaned his forehead against Berwald's strong chest and sighed sadly._

"_And you Berwald…you think I'm having an affair? Since when have I given you any doubt about our relationship? I love you…more then you'll ever know….why would I screw up this one good thing that we both have?" he whispered as he felt tears cloud his vision._

_Very gently, he pressed his lips against his "husband's" throat and laid soft, open-mouthed kisses against the skin, licking softly and suckling. "Berwald…I love you…so much…"_

R: Berwald can't help but allow his heart to lift at every word that left the Finn's lips. He laughed silently as he put two and two together, realizing that Tino had just been ornery lately due to a certain Dane and Norwegian's antics, not because of something he'd done wrong. His marriage was still perfectly intact! And listening to Tino's familiar ranting and raving about something that irritated him only cemented that fact into his mind. He felt himself lifting figuratively off the ground, loving the feel of his inward ascension, but most of all loving the lavender eyes that stared up at him, and the milky-white hands-soft as silk-caressing his face.

With relief settling in his chest, he wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and leaned in closer to him, allowing the smaller man to dominate their kiss. He detected a subtle yet sugary taste in his mouth, and wondering vaguely what he'd been eating just prior. It was the last thought that ran through his mind before he heard his wife breathlessly profess his love for him. Then there was nothing but ecstasy. He pushed closer, pressing his tongue into the deepest crevices of Tino's mouth and loving whatever slightly-sweet residue resided there.

As their need for oxygen rose considerably, Berwald broke away. He breathed heavily for a moment or so, pulling Tino close and embracing him tightly.

"L've y' too, T'no." He muttered into his wife's silky locks, "I j'st g't scar'd s'm't'm's. I jus' feel like 'm...n't g'd 'nough f'r y'."

_H: Moaning softly, Tino kissed back, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck and nipping gently at his bottom lip, inwardly sighing with bliss as Berwald's large tongue pressed itself against the inside of his mouth. "Mmph…ah…Berwald…," he moaned between kisses ad gasped as the Swede hugged him tightly._

"_I-I love you too," he stammered softly as he kissed the side of his head, fears completely washing away. He wasn't going to lie…he would have been heart-broken if Berwald hadn't believe him. If he hadn't listened there relationship would have been damaged beyond repair and Tino…Tino wouldn't have been able to deal with that kind of stress._

_As if proving his point, he clung on tighter to the large male and whispered soothing words in his ears, flushing as the other male muttered his insecurities and fears concerning their relationship…fears that Tino would be more then happy to make disappear._

_Pulling back slightly, he cupped his "husband's" face and pressed his forehead against his. "No…Berwald…stop thinking less of yourself. I am your equal and you are my equal to…as cheesy as that we've been together for such a long time…give yourself some credit…," he whispered smiling sweetly and kissing his cheek._

_Wrapping his legs around his waist, he smiled and played with the Swede's hair. "Now…where is your car. We can't possibly have our canoodling session outside now can we?"_

R: Berwald felt himself torn between continuing to ravish the Finn's mouth all the way down to the parking lot, where his Agera R was waiting patiently for its back seat to be further mussed, and laughing at Tino's continued use of the word "canoodling". He had to get Arthur back for teaching him that word...

In a fluid movement, he scooped his wife into his arms and carried him down through the winding corridors of the expansive building, passing conference room after conference room. Berwald and his Finnish beauty were far too lost in consuming each other's energy via kissing to take note of the different sounds coming from each room; shouts about perverts amid a light discussion about tomato exports, arguments over which Asian bullet trains were the fastest, and sounds that sounded suspiciously like dry humping coming from yet another inconspicuous closet.

Under normal circumstances, Tino surely would have been bothered. However, as Berwald's navy blue Agera came into view from open doors of the entrance hall, the Swede felt him relax even further. He knew what lay ahead, and by the way his arms tightened around Berwald's neck, he knew Tino was just as excited as he was.

_Watching Berwald open the car door, Tino shivered and crawled into the backseat of the car, laying on his back and opening his arms and legs to the Swede, moaning softly as he settled himself on top of his and slammed the door shut with his foot. Shivering at the feel of the comforting form on top of him, Tino kissed the Swede and drove his tongue into the moist cavern, trying to flush out Berwald's minty taste._

"_Mmm…Berwald…," he murmured between kisses and groaned as his hips were pressed flushed up against his husband's making him shiver and buck lightly. _

"_Ah….Berwald…Sve…," he whimpered, kissing him harder and trailing his small hands against his chest, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it over his head, throwing it to the side and craning his neck up to suckle on Sweden's nipples while grinding his hips upwards against Berwald's._

"_Mmm…taste good," he purred suckling on the erected nipple and moving on to the next one._

One of Berwald's favorite things about his wife was, first and foremost, his ability to be dominating even in a submissive position. He resisted, but only just, the urge to push himself into the Finn's face and force his nipple even deeper into his mouth, and instead chose to combat Tino's eroticism by biting and lapping at the shell of his ear. He knew Tino had an extreme sensitivity to his ears, and it only made them cuter and more vulnerable to a maneuver from his tongue.

He heard Tino mutter something about him "tasting good" and almost lost it right then and there. He fumbled with the clasp of his suit pants, having already tossed his jacket away, and he felt the Finn's hands untucking his shirt. Assisting him. He finally-reluctantly-moved his chest out of the Finn's reach and moved to mimick his wife's previous actions, stopping first to suckle on his creamy white throat. He unbuttoned the rest of Tino's polo buttons as his mouth trailed down his torso, until he had it fully opened and was able to spread the two sides away from Tino's body. He lavished the same attention to his wife's nipples, thoroughly coating them in his saliva and sucking them up to full erection. He didn't stop there, much to Tino's pleasure [as he gathered from the zealous gasping and moaning] and continued to ravish his skin all the way down to his belly, which Berwald was well aware was even more sensitive than his ears. He began by dipping his tongue in the Finn's tiny naval, and then let loose on the soft, flat skin of Tino's stomach, treating it as though it was a refined flavor of dessert which he might never eat again.

_Still suckling, the Fin wrapped his legs around his lover's hips and bucked his hips, trying to gain more friction while at the same time giving his Swede pleasure, rolling the nipple in his mouth and biting lightly. Lapping at the nub of skin he almost flinched at the wet moisture spreading on his ear and realized that it was only Berwald licking his sensitive ears._

_Oh…God…_

_Whimpering, Tino let go of the nipple and moaned softly, rubbing his hips harder and gasping as both of their erections brushed against each other eliciting another pleasurable moan as his crotch throbbed. Feeling a little light-headed he helped Berwald undress and rubbed the larger male's hips with his small hands, squeezing and caressing and gasping as he felt his throat get assaulted by his husband's mouth. _

"_Berwald…ah…oh!...My…shirt…oh shit…," he hissed after the larger male unbuttoned his shirt and lavished his own nipples making Tino squirm and reach new pleasurable heights, the lavishing almost becoming too much for him. Gently grabbing Berwald's hair, he tugged on the blonde locks and watched as Berwald licked and kissed his way down to his stomach._

_Throwing his head back and arching his back, Tino cried out softly and grabbed on to the seat, squeezing it while his other hand held onto Berwald's head, urging him on to lick and kiss his tummy harder…so close to his erection yet so damn far….the sensations making him weak and begging as he cried out Berwald's name._

_He was losing it._

_With a snarl he roughly pulled Berwald up to kiss him, almost savagely biting his lips and kissing him roughly. But he didn't stop there…oh no he didn't. His small hands were now trailing up and down his husband's strong back, going lower and lower until they reached that beautiful ass, squeezing the cheeks and groping them, his hips rubbing against the cold blonde's erection, crying out as he rubbed and grinded harder._

"_Ah…Sweden…Berwald…please!" he almost cried as he felt himself coming close, kissing Berwald but not as hard as before._

Berwald's heart warmed at the familiar sight of his Finn writhing in pleasure and sweating with the heat they had created. He felt pride in knowing that he could make Tino squirm just as hard as he could make Berwald squirm. Internally. He couldn't physically bring himself to squirm, it just wasn't natural for him.

He focused even harder on Tino's stomach, leaving a circle of hickies around his naval and continuing his way beneath them. Just as he reached the very tip of the soft, blonde hairs his wife sported where his boxers normally covered, he felt small yet very forceful hands yanking him forward, and the silky lips he'd fallen so desperately in love with ravishing his mouth. He felt the heat from his head spreading, particularly making his cock jump and poke out of his fly. He ground back against Tino, something he'd neglected to do previously.

Berwald prided himself on being a man of control, but with Tino squirming beneath him, gasping and calling his name and almost completely naked and oh!

Grabbing his ass. Control obliterated.

He flexed the muscles beneath Tino's capable hands, torn by the desire to buck down against his wife's pelvis, and back up into his hands. He was trapped and it was absolutely delicious. Tino had delicious skin and delicious growling sounds eminating from his throat, and Berwald was melting in the backseat of his own car.

But he was the husband, and damn it, it was his turn to exert some control before he was completely topped.

With a low growl of his own, he flipped their positions, maneuvering Tino to straddle his hips, pressing his pale and plump little ass against his now-raging erection. He ground up against the spread of Tino's cheeks, forcing his pants even farther down his waist and his self-control even farther down his brain stem.

_Arching his back, Tino cried out in surprise and pleasure when his husband finally ground back against him. The motion was so hard that Tino was pressed hard against the seat of the car but he didn't mind one bit. Instead, he ground back, rubbing his small body against the larger one of the Swede's._

_Back then, when their relationship was still new, Tino was always be the one who was meek and submissive in bed while Berwald (who probably had more experience then he) took control and tried to make sex/love-making as gentle or rough as possible depending on how Tino wanted it._

_He would relax him first and get him use to the new feelings or kiss him gently and promise not to hurt him but at the same time not promising that it wasn't going to hurt. Stretching Tino had been a challenge and it nearly took his husband an hour for Tino to get use to his size and being stretched but in the end the two Nordics managed to successfully make love and even though Tino was sore the next morning he was satisfied and realized that it was all worth it._

_But now, such softness was forgotten and in its place were two passionate, wild Nordic beasts rutting like there was no tomorrow. Today's events becoming too much for them and the lust and love grew and grew until it threatened to consume them both._

_It was almost frightening._

_With a squeak, Tino allowed Berwald to pull him up and plop him on his lap, rubbing is pert bottom against his swelling erection. Tino gasped and almost immediately responded by grinding his bottom against the raging erection, groaning at the feel of his husband's rod against his ass and almost smirking with satisfaction at what he ignited. Still grinding, Tino grabbed Berwald's hand and placed it inside of his pants to cup his own erection in his boxers. With a moan he made his husband's hand touch and squeeze his erection and balls, almost crying from the overwhelming pleasure and bucking against his hand. The car was rocking back and forth a little from the dry thrusts but Tino wasn't worried as the windows steamed from their hot breaths._

"_Oh…ah! B-Berwald…"_

Fear had been his main combatant when their relationship had begun. Years and years ago, Tino had looked-and felt-so much tinier and more fragile than he did now, and it almost broke Berwald's heart to see pain in his eyes, to see tiny drops of scarlet drip onto the bedsheets the very first time he had taken steps to prepare Tino. It terrified him that his fingers, so much smaller and more maneuverable than his cock, could make him bleed that way. The anxiety nearly killed him every time they got ready to make love, and so it went for decades until Berwald could finally-and he relished the feeling of that 'finally'-feel good about "canoodling" as his wife so cutely referred to it.

And so it was, right up until his present feelings of raging lust, contained by the walls of his car. He could feel the supple flesh of Tino's backside grinding against the epicenter of his lust, and so felt the last reigns of his conscious thought slip away. He growled again, sitting up and keeping Tino seated firmly on his grown, and pressing his lips and teeth to the nape of his neck, sucking and biting like a vampire. He allowed Tino to retain control of his left hand, for he enjoyed the feel of his wife's manhood just as much as Tino himself. He squeezed lightly at his balls, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin and cautiously tracing the outstanding veins. He moved only slightly to play with the base of the shaft, but went no higher. He allowed himself to feel only the lightest touch of sadism, knowing he was keeping Tino waiting and enjoying it thoroughly.

By and by, his own erection slipped further out of his pants, rising higher and closer to its favorite place in the world; the rear end of Berwald's lovely, erotic Finn.

_Tino squirmed and writhed like a worm on a hook as Sweden continued to grind and fondle him, lightly squeezing his balls and rubbing his erection, flinching at the caress of his tip, then relaxing and moaning as his husband squeezed gently._

"_Berwald…Berwald…my Berwald," he chanted as the larger male suckled on his throat, barely feeling his pants slide further and further until he felt the powerful erection of Sweden's manhood sneak its way between his cheeks. Tino groaned as he felt Berwald's pre-cum coat his cheeks and shivered as his husband's erection slipped in and out of his cheeks, hinting that sooner or later…Tino would have to impale himself._

_Groaning, Tino craned up his head to give Berwald a sloppy kiss and without further ado, he impaled himself on Sweden and hissed at the sting of the pain but kept his thrusts slow and powerful, sweating and whimpering._

_He clutched onto Sweden's hand and thrusted, gyrating his hips and crying in his native tongue, trying with all his might not to stop from the pain. With a few more thrusts, he finally became adjusted to the size and explored this new-found pleasure lavishes upon his ass. "Please….move with me…," he whined._

Berwald would later marvel at his self-control, which had narrowly saved him from finishing the moment Tino dropped himself down on his cock. He stiffened immediately, accidentally tightening his grip on his wife's balls and ramming his hips straight up into the Finn. He clenched his teeth, breathing heavily and trying to steady himself; he didn't want to completely lose it when he hadn't even prepared Tino.

Once again, that terrible, terrible look of discomfort swam in Tino's eyes, and Berwald could almost feel tears in his own. He almost let go of Tino's member-he almost pulled out of him altogether-when he heard his Finn moan his name, declaring his ownership over Berwald, and then begging him to move. He looked up again, and the slight pain had ebbed away, now replaced by lust and ecstasy. Berwald began to thrust upward, slowly at first, while matching that pace as he began to slide his hand up and down Tino's shaft, pumping it lightly.

He knew this wouldn't be enough to satisfy either of them, and he latched onto a neglected nipple and sucked it hard, quickening his pace both with thrusting and pumping. His car was jumping all over the parking space, he was certain of that, but they were lost in a whirlwind of heat, and whoever saw the steamed windows and the car's violent lurches didn't matter to him in the slightest.

_The Finn squealed and thrust his hips downwards, trying to get more of the pleasure, trying to get attain more of this foreign feeling in his ass…but failed miserably…as if they weren't in the right position. Whining, he thrusts his bottom onto the Swede's erection and growls in a frustrated manner as his shot of pleasure is continuously missed._

"_No…no…no… THIS WON'T DO!" he screams, pulling out and slamming Sweden onto the seat of the car, climbing on top of his and straddling his hips, glaring down at him and panting, eyes almost crazed, his lips wet with saliva, his cheeks flushed._

_He was impatient. No, screw that…he was beyond impatient._

_He was pissed._

_Snarling, he practically ripped off his husband's glasses and kissed him savagely, positioning himself and thrusting himself onto Sweden's erected rod. Ah…much better. Smiling, he bounded lightly, getting use to the size and running his small hands over Berwald's chest, tweaking the nipples and caressing his cheeks. Deep down, he was a little ashamed for handling his husband in such a manner. He was usually the more submissive one, allowing Berwald to have his way with him but now…now the tables were turned…and quite literally._

_Slowing down his thrusts, Tino cooed Berwald's name and kisses him gently, running his tongue over his bottom lip and stroking his hair, whispering softly in his native tongue and murmuring, "Sorry…I'm sorry…didn't mean to hurt you."_

_Trailing his kisses down to his shoulder, Tino nibbled softly and kissed the spot, bucking his hips and moaning as his prostate was hit, gently massaging Sweden's balls and squeezing gently. Everything in the car was a whirl as he continued to ride his husband._

Berwald felt a horrible jolt of fear enter his chest as the word "No" was uttered through Tino's lips, only to be chased off by pure confusion a moment later as his normally docile wife began to manhandle him. He let go of his shaft and fell backwards, almost afraid of the little Finn as his mouth was thoroughly ravaged by tongue and teeth. He felt one of Tino's canines tear his tongue, and he was rather glad Tino didn't seem to notice when he tasted blood. He felt Tino re-impale himself, and the fog on the windows seemed to cloud his mind, only vaguely taking into account Tino's hands on his body-moving far more roughly than before-and some murmured apologies.

Why was Tino apologizing? Berwald's heart was sinking; he hadn't been performing well enough, and Tino had taken it into his own hands to gain satisfaction. He felt as though he had failed; he wanted to do everything for his wife, including satisfy and pleasure him to the right standard. Was he moving too slowly? Oh lord, was he too small?!

Trying desperately to push those thoughts out of his mind-and to hide his paranoia from Tino- he concentrated on thrusting as hard as he could up into the Finn's very tight ass. How he was quite this tight after being together for so many years, he'd never know, but he sure wasn't complaining.

As he dug his fingers into the Finn's hips and supple rear, he gritted his teeth. He felt a bruise forming on his face where Tino had grabbed him, and worried perhaps that his lip had been split along with his tongue. He couldn't let Tino see him bleed, he had to be strong, like a husband should be. He instead pressed his mouth to the tip of the Finn's cock; he'd meant to suck it before they'd gotten started, but Tino had beat him to it, and so he settled for lapping at the leaking tip, hoping the pain forming in his neck combined with the slight strain on his hips would be enough for his wife.

_Steadily thrusting, Tino wiggled his bottom trying to gain more friction, more leverage, more…ugh! More of everything that his husband was offering and he nearly lost it when he suckled at the tip of his cock, pre-cum sliding down his husband's chin._

"_Oh! B-Berwald….oh….oh God I can't….I…," struggling to find the words, Tino slumped against his husband, clutching onto him and kissing his chest, halting his thrusts and purring at the contact Sweden's hands made with his ass. But…something was still missing…_

"_B-Berwald…I want you to…can you…can I be the bottom?" he asked huskily, cheeks a lovely shade of red as he realized that his euphoria at being on the top was fading away. _

_He wanted…no needed to be dominated by his husband…wanted to feel safe in his arms and just…just…_

_Ugh! This was so embarrassing. First he acted like a sex-crazed brute and now he was reverting back to his meek self. "I just want you to…top…I need you Berwald," he said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I want you so bad…I need you my husband…I really, really need you~," he moaned thrusting a little to prove his point._

"_I need you because…I love you…so damn much…ah," lips trembling he flipped their posistions, making Sweden top and him at the bottom. Gazing up at him, Tino stroked his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the nose. And without further ado, his small hands placed themselves on Berwald's bare bottom and squeezed, making the taller male thrust inside of him, bucking his hips and crying out._

"_Please!"_

Berwald steadied himself, hover just over Tino's newly-submissive form, on the fence on just what to do with the beautiful one-hundred-and-twelve pounds of creamy flesh. His mouth was watering. He ducked his head down and, combined with some new vigor in his thrusting motions, began to once again lavish his tongue all over Tino's belly.

Winding Tino's legs around his waist, he pulled away from a now-soaked stomach and straightened up. He started to thrust like a wild man-no, a wild animal, fucking his wife to the brink on his very request. He could hear the backseat creaking but he preteneded not to hear; he was satisfying Tino, pleasuring him just to where he knew the beautiful Finn wanted to be. He lifted Tino's lips up into the air and thoroughly and completely impaled him. He bit his damaged lip further, thanking the saints that his wife hadn't seen the blood or the forming bruise-he didn't want anything to upset the man beneath him when he was so, so close to finishing.

And Berwald knew this because Tino was growing tighter by the second. He knew his own cock would soon be smothered, and then he would be finished, and so furiously he pounded away at the Finn's tight little hole, watching as white began to form at the tip of his beautiful, bouncing cock.

_It was all so good, too good in fact, Tino thought as the last shreds of pain began to dissolve into an indescribable heat as Berwald began to push deeper into the Finn, carving into him with something so long and hard that it practically scrapped against his walls with pleasure._

_"Berwald...Fuck, more! Ah!" Tino groaned as the Swede began to pull out with a slow movement, feeling his large hands squeezing into the Finn's flesh, leaving red marks upon that smooth white skin was burning beneath him._

_Tino whimpered as Sweden once again thrust into the pooling warmth that was his body, letting out a guttered groan as his cock rubbed against his slick walls, the smooth head of his erection gracing against a tight bundle of nerves that made Tino's eyes fly open, his mouth left agape as a silent scream pressed against his drooling lips._

_"Skit..." Tino growled as his walls hugged Sweden's cock tigher, Berwald pushing against that coil of nerves that made Tino buck against the Swede, creating a push and pull rhythm that grated against their bodies._

_He felt Berwald's taunt chest working over his as his hands began to wander, cupping Tino's firm ass, making Tino hiss and moan with pleasure as the Swede began to stab into him with recklessness, pressing the Finn's back into the seat of the car. _

_With a moan, Finland made the other hand of the Swedish man coil itself around the Finn's member, tugging feverishly on it, making Tino roll his hips up with a muffled scream to reach the Swede's thrusts._

_It was a deafening rhythm, one that left the Finn shuddering with heat as the Swede harshly buried himself into Tino, stabbing into Tino's sweet spot with every thrust, resulting in Tino salivating and crying out with want._

_The bucking and drives into the shuddering body was creating a dull smack of skin on skin that grew and grew with each heated thrust._

_Finland's hands wrapped around his neck, his hips jolting back and forth to meet the Swede's thrusts—the power from them like bolts of lightning stabbing into the Finn dangerously._

_Together they worked, pushed and pulled, both wanting this moment to last as long as it could. With every breath, every moan and groan, every repressed scream that raked through them and left them raw and bare, whispering into each other's ears, nipping at the exposed skin, grating their bodies together to join in a sultry slap of skin—it left them growling into each other's ears before Tino was left to gasp as his breath was torn from his throat._

_With one especially hard jab, Berwald's cock sunk into Tino like a lodged bullet, making the Finn grit his teeth with pleasure, tears trailing down his eyes before his fingers clenched spasmodically, his body rocking too and fro, taking a final gulp of air as a spurt of blinding white shot from his body._

"_Berwald!"_

It was the moment he felt warm liquid splatter against his lips, chin, and neck that he froze. He stiffened like a trained mine, hips paused perfectly with his cock buried as deep as it would go inside Tino. He could feel his cock throbbing, absolutely choked, as if there was no physical reason it could ever have fit inside such a tight space. He shuddered in a quick movement that started at his cum-splattered shoulders and worked itself all the way down to his hips, and the light vibration is what coerced his cock to release. He moaned, reveling in a feeling of overwhelming satisfaction, as his essence filled whatever free space was left deep inside his wife.

He collapsed onto Tino's body, sliding only slightly and by no means pulling out of him. He felt as if every bone in his body had evaporated, melted even, as the heat of their union still surrounded him. He was almost painfully aware of every part of him touching the Finn. He could feel two taunt nipples jabbing at his collarbone, two hands still massaging lightly at his shoulders. He could feel creamy, velvety, smooth skin all over his front, and he was afraid for a moment that he would harden and have to go a second round. He was sure Tino wouldn't be able to handle that, and perhaps he couldn't either.

He slowly-exhaustedly-flicked his tongue against the Finn's collarbone and throat, dragging it upwards as he moved to slowly sit up, pausing to lap at the hollow of his throat and finally give his wife a sweet kiss on his lips. He never put his tongue out of his own mouth as he did; he wanted to show Tino a kiss full of affection, not lust.

Berwald gave a weak little thrust before pulling-very slowly-out of Tino's body. His cock was almost aching, he'd really been rough with the smaller man and he felt a pang of regret. He knew it was what Tino had wanted, and there was no malice in him for it in the slightest, but treating Tino's body with such aggression still felt like taboo. After his now-limp and still leaking cock was exposed fully, he gently slid his arms underneath Tino's exhausted form and lifted him. He embraced his wife for a moment, holding him close and hoping he felt safe in his arms. He kissed Tino's cheek, and then his jawline, and finally his lips again, murmuring a confession of love in his own language, over and over again just to be sure Tino heard him.

A small drop of blood dribbled from his cut lip, plopping onto Tino's shoulder, but Berwald didn't notice it at all as he snuggled his wife, pulling his jacket up to cover as much of their lower halves as he could, for the fog on the windows was slowly starting to disappear.

_Tino screamed as his body, still coming down from his orgasm, tightened around the Swede's cock to feel Berwald shoot his seed through him, the Swede taking a final gasp before he sunk his head against Tino's shoulder, trying his best to not crush the Finn as his body still lay on top of him, still buried into his flashing heat, begging to stay buried against the Finn's walls for a bit longer._

_Tino sighed with some much needed air, his lips curling into a smile that brightened when he felt the Swede's chest rise and fall on top of him, his boyfriends impassioned flesh all but burning him._

_They lay there like that for a good few minutes before one of them even dared to move. Berwald, using his elbows for leverage, pressed himself up from the Finn to slide himself out of the calming heat of Tino's body, sighing with a flicker of lust as he unhinged himself with a slow slurp, the Finn giggling at the silly noise, his face a heated red._

_The blood on his shoulder didn't go unnoticed and with a smile he licked up the red liquid from The Swede's mouth. _

_Tino released his lips with the Swede before he giggled once again, smoothing his hands over Berwald's damp and sweaty hair and the Finn hugged him closer, gently kissing his cheek, their legs tangled on the car seat that had miraculously managed to stay undamaged during their heated fun._

_Tino smiled and nudged his head onto his boyfriends chest, hearing the heavy beating of the mans heart as he came down from ecstasy._

_The Finn squished his legs together to get more comfortable, noticing with a blush that the inside of his thighs were soaking wet, a few spots on the seat dribbling with sweat, drool and cum._

_But that didn't really matter…he could take all the messiness in the world and still find happiness within his Swede's arms._

"_Berwald…I love you…"_

Berwald started when he felt Tino's tiny tongue on his lip, tasting the blood he forgot he was losing. His mind, lost in delirium, mushroomed images of Tino with fangs, red eyes, and a high-collared cape, swooping over him as he was bound to a bed. He shook his head to block out the frightening-albeit delicious-scenario, and kissed Tino's shoulder where his blood had fallen.

He heard his Finn profess love once more, and swallowed. He had an idea. This idea had been formulating during his meeting with Arthur and Alfred-probably the most sexually frustrated pair in the Western Hemisphere-and he nervously wondered if he should now put it into action.

Hundreds of years ago, when Berwald had first colonized the love of his life, he banned the use of the Finnish language. He knew he was hurting Tino, but back in those days he had been young, rash, and stupid, and he knew he would sound ridiculous trying to learn such a complicated tongue. So he took a leaf out of his Danish neighbor's book and simply bashed it out of his way. Now, almost three centuries later, he'd been practicing a phrase. Five words, making up a sentence he hoped would mean the world to his darling wife.

Clearing his throat, he leaned down to Tino's hear again and whispered his own profession of love, in Finnish;

"R-rakastan sinua.," he murmured, "olen aina olemaan."

He hoped to high heaven his pronunciation was right, for the phrasing was so simple that if he mispoke, he was sure Tino would laugh. He had done what he hoped was the most meaningful thing he could do; telling his Finn that he would always love him.

_Tino's smile grew when he realized what his husband had said and pressed his lips to Sweden's forehead, giving him a little kiss before he answered._

_"Berwald…thank you..." he mumbled softly and sweetly into his ear, making the Swede shudder with new found happiness._

_"I love you…so much." Tino whispered back before he shut his eyes and blindly fell asleep, his hands still clutched to his husband's body. _

_Tino's smile never left his face as they both drifted off into a loving sleep, sure that they would always love each other till the end of time. Because, no matter what little doubt they had in their minds before, it was completely erased with the new feeling that they had for one another. _

_It was a wonderful feeling and it tightened around their hearts with bliss. It was a fervent emotion that left them to hold onto one another in their arms, their heads lulled against each others chest feeling their heart beat. It was a simple thing that held them to each other. It was the simple, noticeably, and blissfully cherished feeling of love._


End file.
